As demand for hydrocarbon energy skyrockets and hydrocarbon energy reserves continue to decrease, an energy crisis is confronting the civilized world. A number of measures have been introduced to alleviate the crisis. More efficient hydrocarbon engines are now in widespread use. Hybrid vehicles having regenerative braking have been introduced. Research and development of fuel cell technology continues at a rapid pace. Even with these measures, there remains a need for a highly efficient propulsion system.
Gyroscopic propulsion systems have been developed to address this need. Gyroscopic systems can theoretically propel an object without relying on frictional forces—the key forces used by conventional vehicles. A gyroscope is generally a disk free to rotate about an axis which itself is confined within framework that is free to rotate about one axis or two. The two qualities of a gyroscope that account for its usefulness are: first, the axis of a free gyroscope will remain fixed in space provided no external forces act upon it, and, second, a gyroscope can be made to deliver a torque which is proportional to the angular velocity about a perpendicular axis. Both qualities stem from the principle of conservation of momentum under which the total angular momentum of the system relative to any point fixed in space remains constant provided that no external forces act on the system. In a typical gyroscopic propulsion system, a number of rotating gyroscopes are themselves rotated around a common point. The gyroscopes are misbalanced, causing a displacement of the propulsion system. As will be appreciated, an imbalance can create a propulsive force. These systems have been largely unsuccessful however because they have generally failed to generate sufficient propulsive forces to be practical.